Summer Magic
by eshizzle
Summary: Hermione and Ginny have a secret summer fling, or two, or...  Or is it more than that?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, this is my first HP fic so I hope you like it.**

**However you feel about it, please let me know! Reviews are very much appreciated and that includes praise as well as constructive criticism.**

**Also, I did my best to stick to what happens around the time that my story takes place but I may have overlooked some stuff s be warned.**

**Well here goes!**

We were kind of thrown together, being the only girls around. I never thought we would be anything more than casual friends, her brother being one of my best friends and all.

At first when I started spending a good portion of my summers with the Weasley's I mostly read to myself or hung around with Ron and Harry. But it didn't take long for Ginny and I to start talking more, sharing a room will do that. One day during the summer before my fourth year we were in her room while the boys were all out playing quidditch. I know she didn't really want to be inside with me considering all the excitement over the World cup final we were going to the next day. I was grateful for the company though, I really didn't want to watch them playing. So here we were in her room practicing flashy charms. I love staying at the burrow because I can use magic without being detected. Of course I liked hanging out with Ron and Harry, the magic using just made it extra enjoyable. I was sitting on her bed, making a book of hers spin around the room when she surprised me with a question.

"Have you ever snogged?"

"Wh-what?" I asked back, totally shocked.

"Have you ever snogged anyone?"

"I swallowed, "No, I'm only fourteen Ginny you know that. Why do you ask?"

She was leaning against the wall across from me. She pushed herself forward and came to sit right next to me. "I want to know what its like."

"Sorry, Ginny I can't tell you, I don't know."

She looks down at her hands in her lap, and mumbles "youcouldshowme."

"What?"

She was wringing her hands together and staring at them contentedly. Finally she looked up at me. "You could show me," She said.

I didn't know what to do or say, so I just sat there gaping at her for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"I mean we could…" she smiled, then leaned in toward me and we were snogging, the book dropped. It was a sweet tentative kiss. A peck then the slight opening of our mouths at first until I felt her tongue brush against my lips. I didn't know what to do at first, then I opened my mouth and let her tongue in, meeting it with mine. It was… nice. Really nice. When it was over she dashed out of the room and I was left thoroughly confused.

We didn't speak of it the rest of the day. After she left the boys kept me pretty busy the rest of the day and I couldn't figure out if my lack of seeing Ginny was because she was avoiding me, or not. That night She went to bed early and I stayed up for a while talking with Harry and Ron. When I finally went to bed, she appeared to be asleep. I crawled in bed next to her and attempted to fall asleep. I just couldn't relax with all my thoughts and her body next to mine.

"Ginny? Are you sleeping?" I felt her body go tense and knew she was faking.. "I can tell your awake, just talk to me please." When she didn't answer I tried just speaking my mind. "Earlier, when you kissed me… well I… I uh… I liked it. It surprised me, but its true." I held my breath, waiting for an answer.

She turned her body so she was facing me. "Really?"

"Well, yeah," I admitted and I could feel the blush spreading across my face.

Ginny smiled at me. "Enough to do it again? Because I can't stop thinking about doing just that," she said, a smile on her face Then I kissed her.

The next day was so exciting that I didn't have any time to think about what was happening between Ginny and I. We traveled to the Quiddich Word Cup final by port key, then I couldn't help but be swept up in all the excitement of the crowd. Also, the game was quite fun to watch. Even running into Draco and his father couldn't ruin it. Later back in our tent I decided that Ginny and I should talk about what was happening.

"Ginny, I think we should talk."

"Ok, about what?"

"Well, the kissing. What does it mean?"

"It means, Hermione" she said as she walked toward me to end in front of me, "that I like snogging you and I'm pretty sure you like snogging me." And then her lips were on mine and I forgot all about my confusion at least until she pulled away.

"I do, but what does it mean? I don't think I'm a lesbian, I've never been attracted to any other girl. In fact I didn't even know I was attracted to you until yesterday."

"Hermione, you think too much. Why do we have to have some answer or meaning behind it? I like you, you like me, we're friends. So what if we enjoy snogging from time to time?"

"I don't really see your logic there."

"I just feel like, if we enjoy this then why worry about it?"

"Ok, but what about our friends and family."

"What about them?"

I sighed. "Should we tell them or…"

"I think we should just keep it to ourselves. At least now, we can always talk about it more later if we need too."

"Oh alright, I guess that makes sense. So it's a secret?"

"Yeah, a delicious secret," she said as she leaned in to kiss me again. We were so lost in each other that we didn't even notice when the sounds of celebration outside turned into sounds of shock and fear. That is until we heard Mr. Weasley's panicked voice outside our tent.

"Ginny, Hermione! Girls come quick!"

There were death eaters parading through the grounds suspending muggles in humiliating poses. Then things got crazier when the dark mark showed up in the sky. Those events ended up overshadowing Ginny and my activities.

When we went back to school things steadily got stranger and full, Harry ending up competing for the Tri-wizard cup. Viktor Krum, showing interest in me and Ron continuing to be dim witted when it comes to me and girls in general. And on top of all that of schoolwork. But even with all that going on, I still found plenty of time to think of Ginny and feel a little guilty because I often thought of Viktor as well. I often found myself wondering if it would ever happen again and did I want it to? Judging by the countless dreams I had throughout the year of her lips against mine, I would say the answer is yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter, I hope you like it!**

**I should say that I may push the T rating here just a bit, it gets a little steamy!**

**Also, the only Harry Potter anything I own are books and movies I bought. So yeah HP isn't mine**

The end of my fourth year at Hogwarts was crazy and dark and frightening. Voldemort regained his body and killed Cedric and poor Harry was there to witness it. Dumbledore announced his return at the end of term feast and the mood then and on the train home was… odd. To make things even worse, nobody seems to believe Dumeldore and Harry that he is back. The daily prophet is having a great time slandering them both. Now that it's the summer holiday things are getting crazier. Its almost Harry's birthday and I'm with the Weasley's at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix while Harry is stuck with his dreadful aunt, uncle and cousin. I have done my best to keep in touch with him and keep him in the loop. But after my first two nights at number 12 Grimmauld Place, it got difficult for me to spend as much time with Harry on my mind.

The first two nights I spent there, I lay in bed next to Ginny wanting desperately to touch her but having no idea if I should. I know she had had a crush on Harry, I even told her to relax around him and be herself, then he might take notice. That was ages ago, even before the events of last summer, so maybe it has passed. Now she is dating Michael Corner and I'm still in touch with Viktor, though he and I aren't actually dating. So I found myself thinking way too much those first two nights because even though I knew I should feel guilty, all I wanted to do was snog her. Somehow, she read my mind.

On my third night staying there I was laying next to her in bed when she spoke. "Hermione, are you awake?"

I rolled over so I was facing her. "Yeah," I said, my heart immediately jumping into my throat. "Did you want to talk?"

"Well, no not exactly," she said and though it was kind of dark, I'm pretty sure she was blushing. Then she said, "I keep thinking about last summer."

"Oh, yeah?" My voice was a squeaky whisper.

"Yeah," she said whist she reached a hand tentatively out to land on my shoulder. When I didn't pull away, she moved her hand until it gently cupped my face. She pulled me to her and our lips met. The kiss was soft and gentle at first, then became more urgent. I crashed my body against hers, as though I was trying to push through her. She kissed me like I was something good to eat and she hadn't eaten in a week. This time was much more than all that happened last year. It was as though all the desire we discovered we had for each other last summer had built up to overflowing during the school year. Our breath was frenzied and our hearts were racing. I tangled my fingers in her hair and she quietly moaned into my mouth. I felt her hand move down my body to end on my breast. My body involuntarily tensed up.

She moved her hand and pulled back a little, "What's wrong?" She asked me breathlessly, "do you want to stop?"

"No, its just, I guess you surprised me. I like it, I've just never had anyone touch me there before."

"Viktor never tried?"

"No, he was a compleat gentleman."

"Well, shall I try again, or should we stop?"

Now it was my turn to blush, "I want to try again," I said in a hushed breathy voice.

She smiled then said, "ok." She reached out tentatively and put her hand back where it had been. She caressed me until she found what she was looking for then lightly squeezed, using two fingers. My breath caught in my throat and I pulled her and her mouth back to mine.

The next few nights went pretty much like that. Not long after we went to bed, when we were satisfied that we wouldn't be disturbed we snogged and let our hands wander. It was kind of funny because I quickly realized that Ginny, however younger than me, had become the more experienced one. She tended to be the one to lead whist I would follow, I would mirror her movements with my own. I was learning pretty fast. One night in late July we were snogging as usual when Ginny's hand slipped under my shirt.

"Wait," I whispered as I placed my hand on top of hers. "I don't think I'm ready for that."

She sighed and lay back on the bed next to me. "I'm sorry Hermione, its just so easy for me to get caught up with the moment when I'm with you."

Since it seemed that we were done being physical for the time being I decided now was the time to ask a question that had been in my head for a while. "Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it the same, I mean, do you get caught up in the moment with Michael?"

She smiled at me before saying, "not in the same way. When I'm with him, it feels good but I don't care for him the way I do for you. You are my best friend Hermione so its different."

I smiled then, I couldn't help myself. "Different how?"

"Well, the obvious difference is that you are a girl, I really get lost in your softness. As far as emotional differences, well, I love you. It's not exactly a romantic love, though that is there. Like I said, you are my best friend so I guess when I became curious you were my natural choice. Of course you being beautiful helps too."

I could feel the heat rising up my cheeks, "wow, I don't know what to say."

She moved closer to me and spoke with her lips brushing mine. "Then don't say anything," she said and then we were snogging again.

Now that I knew how she felt I was no longer as nervous around her. Our nights stayed pretty much the same, though I did agree to hands under shirts, but only if bras were present. Then August second rolled around and things got crazy again. Sirius, Ron and I all received messages from Harry about a dementor attack. Everyone got involved and us kids started using extendable ears more often to spy on order meetings. We didn't get much and then Mrs. Weasley caught us. All that and the cleaning we were doing during the days caused Ginny and I to be too exhausted most nights to carry on. Then Harry showed up on the sixth and dealing with his moods became like a full time job for me. Sitting in on the order meeting and Harry's hearing added to the intense atmosphere. So besides being tired, things got too tense for a while for us to think of anything but a that was going on. Then August 31st, the day before we would go back to Hogwarts rolled around and something happened. With my letter, I found out that I made prefect along with Ron, which was kind of surprising. Ron making prefect I mean. Anyway, it was exciting and Ginny decided we should celebrate. We both packed that night so we would be ready in the morning. I was putting the last few things in my trunk when Ginny came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my middle.

"Congratulations Hermione!" She said before kissing my neck, then turning me around to face her.

"Thanks Ginny, but you already congratulated me."

"I know, but I couldn't do this then," she whispered as she pulled me into a kiss.

She backed me up to the bed then, the book I had been packing, forgotten and discarded on the floor. I sat on the bed and pushed myself back as Ginny crawled up after me. She straddled my lap and gently pushed me back on the bed. I pulled her down to me and we were snogging furiously. That night I finally gave in and our shirts came off, bras and all, we reveled in the feeling skin sliding against skin and explored each others torsos with our mouths. Soon the only sounds was that of our frantic breathing and the quiet moans we let slip past our lips.

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The only things Harry Potter I own are books and movies that I bought in stores.**

**Here is chapter 3. I have decided to break my pattern and this and the next chapter will take place during the summer before Hermione's 6th**** year.**

**I hope y'all like it!**

My fifth year at Hogwarts was by far the craziest. O.W.L.s, the D.A., the attack on Mr. Weasley, Grwap, Professor Umbridge and the fight at the Ministry. Somehow through all of that and more I managed to find time to puzzle over Ginny. I was, am, so confused. I know that I love Ginny and have sexy feelings toward her, but I also have feelings for her brother. But its different, kind of. Loving Ron is safe, loving Ginny, well that is a whole other thing. The crazy part is, when I think of my future I can imagine both of them fitting in the same way. Not at the same time of course. I'm only 16 so I know I have time, but with Voldamort rising to power again, that isn't so certain.

The beginning of the summer saw Ron and I still recovering from the fight between some of the D.A. and Order members and Death Eaters. And Harry dealing with the death of Sirius. When I arrived at the Burrow in July, I wasn't sure how things would go. All of us were mourning Sirius to some extent and everything was uncertain. The first time Ginny and I were alone was slightly awkward. She told me that she had started dating Dean and my brain became even more confused. Anything having to do with smarts and intellect I can deal with, but love was turning out to be something that just might stump me. We were sitting in her room at the burrow just after she told me this and I was sitting next to her on her bed dumbfounded.

"Hermione, are you ok?"

"I, what?"

"Are you ok?"

"I have no idea," I said to her whilst fighting back tears that sprung up out of nowhere. I turned my head, trying to keep her from seeing my tears.

"Hermione, what's wrong, why are you crying?" She scooted up closer to me and put her arm around my shoulders."

"It's nothing, I- I'm just sad about Sirius."

"Oh bugger that! Tell me what it is," she said as she gently turned my face toward hers.

"It's stupid," I said whist turning my face away again.

"Oh I doubt that, Mione, tell me, please?"

She had never called me that before, it was sweet. That's the only explanation I have for finally opening up. "I guess I'm just confused and think that maybe we shouldn't keep… you know." I took a deep breath, "fooling around."

"What, why?"

"Well, you're with Dean now and I'm all confused about your brother and I think I'm falling for you."

She stood up then and started pacing the length of the room. "So you think we should stop because you feel for me? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! I thought you were the genius!"

"Ginny, stop shouting. Please?"

She stopped her pacing and stood right in front of me. "Why should I? All I wanted to do right now was be with you, snogging and now you tell me you want to call it all off?"

"I don't understand Ginny, you tell me you have a boyfriend but you still want to be with me?"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I had a boyfriend last year," she said it as if it were a challenge.

Now I was getting mad too. "Yes you did, but I hadn't fallen in love with you then!" I hissed it at her as I realized that it is exactly what had changed. I may be falling for Ron, but I had already fallen for his sister.

Ginny just stood there in front of me staring for a moment, then she sat back down beside me. We were silent for a moment, then she pulled me into a heated kiss. When the kiss ended she said, "I love you too Hermione," before claiming my lips with hers again.

I lost myself in her kiss for a moment before pulling away, "Then why are you with Dean then?"

She sighed, "because I like him and I guess its easy being with a boy. Do you know anyone who is gay at Hogwarts, or anywhere?"

"No wizards or witches, no. Though I do have my suspicions where Dumbeldore is concerned, but he is ancient." She nodded at that and I continued, "so I see what you mean. Really Ginny I do, but that doesn't make it any less confusing."

"I know its confusing and honestly Hermione if you want me to breakup with Dean then I will."

Just hearing her say that was enough. "Really?"

"Well, yeah. You mean more to me than he does or probably ever will."

I tackled her then and snogged her like I never had before. When we came up for air I spoke. "Ginny you don't have to break up with him, this, us, its only really during the summers. So I figure I can deal, plus I need to figure out my feelings for that other person.

"Yeah that part is kind of weird. Can we NEVER talk about him?"

"Well he is your brother so that might be difficult."

"Let me rephrase that. Can we never talk about him as your love interest?"

"I can agree to that," I pulled her to me and crashed my lips against hers.

The next day (the thirteenth or July) both Harry and our O.W.L. results arrived. I of course was happy to see Harry, but my anxiety over my marks was all but consuming me when the owls arrived. Ron expected I got an outstanding on everything but he was wrong. I didn't score an O in Defense Against the Dark Arts… but Harry did. I couldn't believe it, Ron thought I was silly for having any issue with not scoring an O in all subjects but he just couldn't understand. He has never been the top of his year, I never haven't been. After a while I acted like it was ok though I was crushed. Harry had plenty to talk about so I soon was distracted by the knowledge that he really is the "chosen one."

Later that night I was in Ginny's bed pretending to read when she came up. I was staring at the pages of my book and thinking about my perfectly marred record. I was so consumed with my thoughts that I didn't notice that Ginny was talking to me.

"Hermione!" I came out of my trance when she shouted at me.

"Wa- oh Ginny, I'm sorry," I said whilst I put the book I had been "reading" down.

"Mione, what's wrong now?"

"What makes you think anything is wrong?"

"Look at me sweetie."

I did and wow, she had changed into some very pretty and rather… sexy sleep wear. I took the sight of her in, she was wearing a camisole with matching shorts. The set was black satin and lace with tiny white dots all over. "Oh," I gasped as my eyes locked onto the swell of her breasts that was delicately framed by the black lace. Trying really hard to move my gaze up to her eyes I whispered, "wow."

She reached her hand out and placed her fingers lightly under my chin. She gently guided my head up so I was looking her in the eye. "Now tell me, what is wrong," she said whilst she smiled at me encouragingly.

I suddenly felt embarrassed and I felt my cheeks burn red. "Its my O.."

"What about them Hermione, you did wonderfully."

"I know I did well, but I guess I expected I would have gotten Outstanding in everything."

She pulled me into her arms and I rested my head on her shoulder. "You are outstanding, you don't need marks to tell you that."

I moved my head so I could look at her. "Really, you think so?"

"Yes, I do."

I wrapped my arms around her and snogged her as we lay our bodies down on her bed.

**Reviews make me smile so leave some if you please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am still not JK Rowling so I own not Harry Potter**

**Here is chapter 4 of Summer M****agic! I am SO sorry it took me so long to get it to you. Tons of other writing projects, my life, and a concussion slowed things up. But here it is!**

Ginny and I fell into a comfortable pattern where we would hang around with the boys, do work around the house and such by day and snog ourselves senseless by night. Despite all the uncertainty our summer was shaping up to be wonderful; so much so that every now and then I found myself wishing that it could just go on forever. Harry is acting a little weird, which is understandable considering that he is the chosen one; Dumbeldore will be giving him privet lessons, the news of the deaths on our side, the dementor attacks and well, Voldamort.

I of course had two distractions. One that was welcome and one that was confusing. Believe it or not the confusing distraction was not Ginny. It was the feelings I have for her brother. Is it possible to love two people at the same time? I try to just focus on Ginny, which isn't too hard cause Ron can be a bit of a git most of the time.

The night before we were set to go to Diagon Alley, Ginny and I laid in her bed talking. She had been complaining about Fleur for a while.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I just had a thought, how come Fleur doesn't effect us the was she does boys?"

I thought about it for a minute before answering. "Because we aren't men? Everything I have read about Veela's says that their seductive powers work solely on men."

"So it doesn't matter what sex a person is attracted to, Veela's powers only work on men? Wait, what about gay men?"

I smiled at her, "That is an excellent question and I sadly don't have the answer." I leaned in and kissed her then. "But wait a moment, are you saying that you are attracted to girls?"

She gave me a shy smile. "Well, I have been snogging you for the past few summers haven't I?"

I thought about that and got kind of uncomfortable. "Well yeah, but you always said that I was the only girl you were interested in that way."

She smiled at me, "yeah, at first that was true. You were safe. I knew that if it turned out that I was just curious or that I didn't really like you that way, that we would still be friends; no harm done really. I have noticed other girls though, I know now that I'm attracted to both men and women."

"Wait, you've noticed other girls?" I felt a bit of jealousy creeping into me, I couldn't help it. Beyond that I was worried and a little hurt because I know now, at least for me that I can't just go back to being only friends. Not that I'm planning on saying that to her.

Ginny smiled at me a kind but also slightly teasing smile. "Yes, but Mione, you have nothing to worry about. It's you that I love."

I moved in and kissed her deeply feeling like I may not have to worry about us just being friends. "I love you too."

The next day we headed to Diagon Alley. I was shocked to see it was a shadow of the street I had come to know. The only thing that was even close to showing the glory of what it once was, was Fred and Georg's shop. Even I was impressed, more than I expected. Sure a lot of their stuff was rudimentary but a good portion of it used rather impressive magical skill. Ginny and I were looking at some daydream charms when Fred came up to us asking if we had seen their Wonder Witch products. When we said we hadn't he told us to follow him. He lead us to a bunch of products packaged in a violent pink. After taking a closer look I realized they were love potions. Honestly I did entertain the idea of what all of it could possibly do for me. Just for a moment though. I realize that since Ginny already loves me that it would probably be deadly for me if I slipped her some. As far as Ron is concerned, I'm not totally sure that I would want him to fall for me. Just as I was thinking all this, Fred started picking on Ginny about her dating. I just tuned them out.

When I started paying attention again Ginny was asking her mum if she could get a pigmy puff. Then Harry, Ron and I noticed Draco and decided to follow him. He went to Knockturn Alley and the three of us listened in to his dealings in Borgan and Burkes. We didn't quite understand what was going on so I tried to go in and figure it out. That didn't work. The rest of the day Harry went on and on about how he was sure that Draco was a Death Eater. I don't think so and neither does Ron, but Harry is adamant.

That night I found myself in bed with Ginny, talking about the events of the day. At first she was rather involved in the conversation. Mostly she was bummed that we couldn't have taken her with us when we followed Draco. I had to remind her a few times that we couldn't have fit her under the invisibility cloak. After a while though Ginny seemed to just stop listening.

"Ginny, is there something wrong?"

She turned her body toward mine. "Now what would give you that idea?"

The sarcasm in her voice didn't escape me. "Well, you stopped listening."

She pulled my body to her's, wrapping herself around me. "I guess I'm just not really all that into talking right now."

Then the snogging began and I just gave myself over to her. It felt so good, being with her and just forgetting all the dark stuff. At least for a while. The only things I was really aware of were the feel of her hands, lips and teeth on me. I was so lost in sensation that suddenly I realized that our shirts and bras had come off. I turned my attention to her breasts and I loved what it was doing to her. She moved her hand down to the waist band of my shorts and I froze.

"What's wrong Mione?"

"I… I…" I didn't know what to say, so I just stopped.

"Do you want to stop?"

"No?"

"Honey, it's ok if you want to stop, really." She smiled at me her sweetest smile and I found myself wanting to keep going, at least a little.

"It isn't that easy Ginny, I don't want you to stop really. Well at least part of me, but the other part of me…" I trailed off and tears sprung up in my eyes.

"Mione! Honey, don't cry!" Ginny pulled me into her arms. I just laid there for a while, letting her comfort me. She held on to me tight and stroked my hair until I was ready to talk again.

I pulled back a little so I could talk to her, but stayed in her arms. "I just," I started, then took a deep breath to calm my nerves some. "I want you so bad in that way Ginny, but I'm afraid of what might happen after if we do."

I looked at her, a puzzled look on her face. "What are you afraid might happen?"

"I don't have one thing in mind that might happen. I am worried about how things will change between us, like how my feelings and yours will change. I have also noticed the way Harry has been looking at you. I feel like things are changing and I'm not sure I like where they are going." I just looked at her, willing her to answer, to say something. She didn't so I continued. "I'm in love with you Ginny and I think if we do this my feelings will grow stronger..." Just then she cut me off.

"So what is wrong with that? I love you too you know."

"Yes, Ginny I know you love me too, but I also know that you still love Harry. We can't be together the way that you and Harry could be, or even me and Ron. The thing is Ginny, I don't think I want to be with Ron anymore. I only want to be with you." Tears started falling down my cheeks then and I pulled away from Ginny's embrace. I had to prepare myself for what I was about to ask her because honestly I don't really want to know the answer; or at least what I think it is. "Ginny, can you honestly tell me that you would rather be with me, no matter the consequences, than Harry?"

She just stared at me and stuttered.

"Well at least now we know this has to end. It was wonderful Ginny. Goodnight," I said then I turned my back on her to go to sleep.

"Mione," she said whilst reaching out to touch my shoulder. I shrugged away. "Please, don't.."

I turned back around. "Don't what Ginny? Don't feel terrible that the girl I'm in love with would rather make the "easy" choice and be with a boy instead of me? Don't be angry that you convinced me to be with you like this and now you are basically telling me that if Harry finally realized how he feels for you, you would be with him? I can't help you cheat on him Ginny, he's my best friend! Any way do you really think that if you were with him that it would be like it is and was with the other boys?"

Now it was her turn to cry. It made me sad to see her that way and to know that I caused it, but not so much that I stopped being hurt and angry.

She sighed, "No Hermione it wouldn't; but who knows if he will ever want to be with me. Right now, I just want you. It's all so confusing for me, I love you but I still love Harry. Is that even possible?"

"Obviously it is possible. Here we are in this mess, you confused and me hurt."

"Aren't you confused?"

"No Ginny, not anymore. I was at first but now I know that I have feelings for your brother and those feelings could turn into love, probably. But I love you; I am in love with you." I started to calm down even though I'm still hurt. I realize that putting all this energy into anger and heartache was getting me nowhere.

Ginny moved so that our bodies were pressed against one another again. I didn't pull away, even though part of me wanted to and knows I probably should. She kissed me gently and I tried to resist. Soon though I was melting into her touch again. When we pulled away I found myself feeling slightly exasperated.

"That isn't fair Ginny, I'm trying to be mad at you."

**0000**

That school year was the first that we acted on our feelings within the walls of Hogwarts. It wasn't much, mostly in the early part of the year. We would steel away to the girl's dorms when everyone was in the common room, things like that. Ron was absolutely driving me crazy which got even worse when I realized that Harry was finally coming around where Ginny was concerned. I even helped him realize it because, even though it hurt, I knew Ginny and me could never really be together. I also knew that she had wanted Harry even longer than she had wanted me and I want her to be happy. With everything that was going on I tried to just poor my feelings toward Ron instead of Ginny, especially after Lavender was out of the picture. It hurt to see them together, but it hurt even worse to see Ginny with Harry. It wasn't hard to act pleased, because a part of me was happy for them. It was just that the other part was ripping a hole in my chest.

**Angsty ending, I know :O So... what did ya think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all, I am sooooo sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. I have been writing two other fan fictions, an original short story and a novel that I will hopefully be getting published. My beta's computer was out of commision for a while as well because of a virus. But here it is now! This chapter is short but I don't think you'll mind :D**

**Harry Potter is not mine**

My sixth year at Hogwarts was so many things. Wonderful, terrible, romantic, scary, exasperating and totally life changing. By the end of the year I had participated in a fight against death eaters inside Hogwarts. Ginny and I had gone from having a clandestine affair within the castles walls, to nothing when she and Harry got together. Then after Dumbeldore's funeral Harry ended it with her. I was sure that Ginny and I were over for good, even though Harry broke up with her. The biggest thing about the end of that year is that I realized that it was my last year as a student. Ron and I had promised Harry that we would go search for horcruxes with him. It was all so surreal, realizing that Dumbeldore really was gone and that Voldamort would surely be in power now for real.

My summer started out with me sending my parents away and giving them a new life that didn't include me. At least until all this was over, for their safety. Then I went to the Burrow. Everything was so crazy what with the wedding and helping Ron get ready for our undetermined absence from, well everything and everyone. All that was going on really helped keep Ginny out of my mind. I only really talked with her when I had to. I was friendly but that is all. I even slept on the floor even though she told me it was silly. I didn't feel like it was silly. She was heart broken over Harry and I don't want to be her consolation prize. Another thing that was pretty distracting was Ron and his behavior toward me. The first year that all this happened with Ginny, before I fell for her, I would have loved Ron to have been acting this way with me. He was always sitting as close to me as he could and every so often he would put his arm around me. It was infuriating because it was comfortable and wonderful and completely wrong. I feel like a liar every time I relax into his touch. Not because I don't care for him, but because I'm still in love with his sister.

I was thinking all this while I was getting ready to go help bring Harry here. I was in Ginny's room pulling my hair back when she came in and interrupted my thoughts.

"Hermione," she said my name, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes Ginny?" My tone was not so gentle.

I turned to leave and just as I was about to walk out the door, I was stopped by Ginny's hand on my wrist.

I spun around to face her. "What?"

"Mione, don't be like this."

"Like what Ginny? And don't call me that."

She tried to hold my hand and I pulled away from her. "You can't do this Ginny, I can't do this. I can't be with you just because Harry is gone, I can't be your second choice."

"But you aren't my second choice Hermione."

"Oh, really? Then why did we stop the second that Harry and you got together?"

"I, Hermione that isn't fair. You know I had to see if it could work and you told me that we had to stop if Harry and I ended up together."

"Yes Ginny but you seem to be forgetting that you told me that you couldn't carry on if you were with Harry just as much as I couldn't help you cheat on my best friend. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go help get Harry here safely." I turned on my heel and left the room, not bothering to look back when she called after me.

Death Eaters ambushed us, Mad Eye was killed, it was scary and crazy. One by one we made it back to the Burrow, some injured, all of us frightened. Later, Harry of course tried to tell Ron and I that we weren't coming with him. That didn't last long when we told him all we had done to prepare.

After talking Harry into not going alone, I headed down to Ginny's room hoping she was asleep. When I walked in the door, she was standing in front of her bed wearing her fluffy robe. I tried to walk past her to the makeshift bed I had created on the floor, but she stepped in my path.

"Ginny, I'm tired. Please just let me be."

"No!" She practically shouted at me.

That stopped me. "What is it Ginny?" I pulled my want out and pointing it at the door , said "Muffliarto," before turning back to her.

"I'm scared and confused and just all messed up. You Ron and Harry are going off on some secret mission and I just don't know what to do. I'm terrified that I will lose one or all three of you. No matter what you think I know I love you. You think it's easy for me to see you with my brother?"

"Oh come on Ginny, how do you think I felt, seeing you snogging Harry all over Hogwarts?" The look on her face was breaking my heart but I tried not to let it show.

"I deserve that I know. I know it hurt you and I'm truly sorry for that. I do love you though and I wish we could be together."

"You know I would be with you no matter what, right? I'm not worried about what others will think or say."

"I know and I wish I was as brave as you. I just don't think I am." She looked down, a tear sliding down her cheek.

I just couldn't stand it. As much as I wanted to hate her, I just couldn't, I love her too much. I closed the small distance between us and took her into my arms. She squeezed me close to her, her body shaking with sobs. I just held on, smoothing her hair down with a hand and laying soft kisses on her head.

After staying like that for a while, she pulled back just enough to look me in the eye. "I'm so sorry Hermione."

"Ssssshhhhh, Ginny it's ok," I said, my voice soft and soothing. "I know."

She looked at me hard, her eyes shining from the tears. The look in her eyes was so intense, I almost didn't know what it meant. Then she pulled me to her and kissed me hungrily. My breath caught in my throat as I melted into the kiss. I moaned into her mouth and was barely aware of her backing us up toward the bed. I'm not sure how it happened, I was so lost in sensation, loving every touch taste and smell. It had been so long. I missed having her like this. We were snogging like mad and suddenly I noticed that her robe had long been discarded and she was tugging at my clothes. I helped her disrobe me, throwing caution out the window. She moved her mouth to my breast and I cried out, loving the feel of her mouth on me. We let our hands and mouths wander until I felt her hand sliding between my legs.

"Wait." I said as my body tensed up. "I don't know… I mean I've never… Do you think we should…?"

Ginny smiled at me and that one look was both gentle and teasing and loving and lustful. "It's ok Mione, I haven't either." She looked down at our two bodies touching, then back up into my eyes. "I want you to be my first," she breathed.

I looked at her and decided right then that I wanted this, damn the consequences. I loved her too much to let this pass me by. "Ok," I whispered as I crashed my lips against hers.

After that all rational thought was gone. We lost ourselves to sensation. Everything was the smells, tastes and wonderful feel of each other's bodies and the sound of our frantic breath and our voices crying out our release. We explored our bodies for hours, bringing each other over and over until we were too tired to go any longer. It all felt so good. Better than I ever thought it would. After that night I finally understood why muggles called love making magic.

**Reviews make me smile, hint hint!**


End file.
